Killer monster coffee
by Emma Jones 28
Summary: *edited* Emma is in college and a certain new guy strolls into her life and changes just in one day, as soon as she have up on love.


College AU, Emma's POV

"No Ruby, i'm serious, after what walsh did to me I swear to you I'm done with it. With love with guys. All of it! " I say firmly to my roommate who's on the top bunk mindlessly flipping through a vogue magazine.

"No you aren't Emma. I know you you aren't giving up on love." She says throwing the magazine making on the dresser.

Yessss! Did you see that? Ohhh I made that like a boss!" She cheers making me laugh.

"I'm going to go get breakfast. You want something before class?" I ask and she shakes her head.

" Alright." I put my slippers and robe on.

"EMMA SWAN! YOU ARE NOT WEARING THAT OUT!" She yells at me and I wave her away going out the door.

"Alright M&M do you want to go out tonight?" David Nolan asks his girlfriend Mary Margaret

"I would love to, but I have a new guy to show around the dorms. He just got here last night."

"Oh really, and is he cute?"

"Not as cute as you. He's a real playboy if you ask me." she says kissing him. Ugghhh PDA…. I go down the first set of many stairs. Great a new idiot to annoy me.

I think and let my mind wander.

I get to the bottom of the stairs out of breath and walk into the student lounge. There's some free fruits that are always on the table that I use as breakfast. I got an apple, orange, and banana. When money's tight you learn to use your resources.

Alright class starts in forty minutes. I race up the stairs and into the dorm room.

"Ems you're going to be late." Ruby says at our floor mirror.

"No I won't. I still have thirty-five minutes." I say grabbing my hairbrush and fixing my hair putting it into a pony tail and throwing my glasses on.

"Hey ruby, there's new meat that arrived yesterday night." I tell her from the bathroom.

"oh yeah, the Jones guy?" She asks and I shrug

"I don't know. I just heard Mr. and Mrs. Nolan in the hallway. " they aren't really married they have just been together since birth. I'm not even joking their parents have been best friends since middle school so David was literally at Mary Margaret's birth. It's been written in the stars that they're going to get married.

"oh charming and snow at it again?" She says and giggles at the nickname the whole floor gave them. Snow White and prince charming.

"Yup total PDA in the hallway. It's sickeningly sweet…..no no just sickening." I say going to my closet. I remember when my high school sweetheart Neal and I were like that before his rich stuck up snob of a father broke us up. Which is really awkward because he's teacher here. Mr. (Rumple) Gold is our history teacher.

"Earth to Emma. We got to go!" Ruby says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Right, I'm coming." I pull my sweatshirt over my head and head out.

"Who knows maybe we'll run into Mr. Hottie Jones." She says lightly bumping my arm.

"Twenty bucks you two will be the next Charming and Snow. " she says and I shake my head.

"Not a chance. I told you I'm done with love. After walsh cheated on my with that wicked whore zelena I'm done with love, dating and anything that comes with that. " I tell her and she just shakes her head .

"Whatever you say." *cough* "twenty bucks* *cough*

I smack her arm and shake my head this time.

"alright granny's for lunch? " Ruby says going into her classroom not waiting for an answer.

Granny's is this diner on campus. I go into science

"Good morning miss Swan." Miss blue says to me and I take my seat. Everyone starts coming in in big groups.

"Alright class let's get back to our lecture we were having yesterday shall we?"

That's my cue to stop listening. I look next to me and the nolans are holding hands and giggling a few rows in front of me. And Leroy and nova are not paying attention either well except to each other obviously, and don't even get me started about my goods friend henry is with his fiancee grace. Everyone had bets on snow and charming getting engaged first but I was one of the few that won that bet. I made $147 dollars because I won (I cheated though because Henry had me help with the proposal.)

Am I the only one who finds love sickening? I ask myself like i do every day. I mean come on people some of us come to actually learn here not to flirt and be hormonal teenagers again. The door opens and miss blue stops lecturing and looks disapprovingly at whoever was late to class. I don't bother looking back. It's probably a hangover Victor.

"Mr. Jones, so much for a good first impression." she says shaking her head.

"Take a seat next to Miss Swan. She'll be your lab partner for the rest of the year. " She says and my head snaps up. Why me? Why can't he sit next to Milah? I think and close my eyes.

" Ello love." the man say sitting next to me. I look over at me and he has the 'i just rolled out of bed and looked fucking perfect' look along with plaid flannel pajama pants with a plain white tee shirt on with a travel mug in his hands, and a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"killian Jones." He says holding a handout and I look at him. Annnnnnd this is the asshole who's going to ruin it all. I think to myself.

"Yeah hey." I mumble quickly and averting my eyes from his sparkling blue eyes that could blind a person.

"Hmm not a morning person are you Swan?" he asks chipperly and and shake my head. He pulls a fucking monster energy drink.

"Let's see love, rather strong coffee, or a monster drink?" he asks in a hushed voice and I look back up.

"You know you could've poisoned that."

"Okay then , you're really REALLY not a morning person, let's try this shall we?" He opens the mug and the monster can

"What, what are you doing?" I ask with my eyes wide.

"I'm going to make sure we stay awake during these classes, Swan." he pours the whole can into the mug and it almost overflows, I let out a little giggle and Henry looks at me. He raises his eyebrows a few times and goes back to grace.

"Alright you ready?" He asks and i nod. Pushes the cup to me to take a sip first and his tongue darts across his bottom lip? Shit this whole giving up on love thing really had impeccable timing.

You know what I'm giving up on a million dollars. I think to myself as I push the mug to him

"i'm going to die." he takes two big gulps and then hands it back me. We continue this all throughout the lecture until it's all gone. Might I remind you this is a 32 oz mug.

"Alright class that you for your attention in the lecture. We will get to the assignment tomorrow." Miss blue says and Henry picks up grace and spins her around for an unknown reason. Killian and I are still drinking killer coffee monster. (Yes that's what we're calling it) my hands are shaking and they won't stop. I am seriously sitting on my hands and they won't stop.

"And use a condom for god's sake." She says after they leave and i erupt in laughter.

"Oh lord I didn't know you two were still here." She says rubbing her temples. We both get up and look back at miss blue.

"and that better not be alcohol you brought into my classroom" she calls to us.

"It's just coffee." I say

"With monster energy drink." Killian yells and she laughs.

I could have sworn I heard her mumble something (I found out later that she said 'I ship it')

"So swan, would you like to have more monster coffee at lunch?" He asks and I eye him.

"Hm is this a date?" I ask and he nods.

"Then no." I say walking off. Leaving him speechless. He is just standing there with his mouth open like an idiot. I like the way I can leave him speechless.

"Ems wait up." Ruby calls and I turn around my hands are still shaking and I have really bad jitters.

"I heard from Vic that his roommate hottie jones is in your class." She says hooking her arm with mine.

"Yeah, I know he's my god damn lab partner for the rest of the year…" Ruby claps which makes my arm move with hers.

"so you two talked! So I get twenty dollars?" She asks and i shake my head.

"No, I will not fall for him." I say firmly. She grabs my hand.

"Why are you so shaky?" She asks and I blush

"killer Coffee monster" she tilts her head and looks at me weird

"Is a mix between black coffee and monster energy drink. Our own little concoction we made during science." I say

"ka-ching"

"NO no ka-ching I am not falling in love." I protest but as keeps making the noise.

"Ruby you're going to granny's alone today." I say jokingly.

"Oh that reminds me Emma, I need you to flee the premises all night tonight!" She says and I roll my eyes.

"Who is it tonight?" I ask and she gets that look of lust in her eyes.

"Vic."

"IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" I yell and she smacks me.

"Alright see ya.

~~~~~ at granny's after classes ~~~~~

I look around for Ruby and I don't see her. I sit at a bistro table.

"Swan, you made it." A familiar accent call from the door.

"Jones, hey." I say and he comes sits at my table. His smile is so big even his eyes are smiling. I can't tell him that this is saved for Ruby.

"I'm so glad you were kidding when you said no." He says and I laugh. I feel really bad right now

"Would you like to order?" I ask and he nods.

"What would you like?" He asks

"Grilled cheese, onion rings, and hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon." I say and he laugh

"Very specific. I like it." He leaves and as soon as he turns around someone grabs my arm

"What the hell?" I go to elbow whoever it is but it's just Ruby.

"you like him! you like him! You like him!" She sings in an annoying voice.

"Why are you so annoying?"

"YOU LIKE HIM!"

"No I turned him down and was waiting for you but he thought I was there for him and sat next to me and just his eyes got me and now I'm on a date with him so you need to leave." I say pushing her out the back hallway and sitting at our table.

"Here you go, love." he sets the food down and I smile.

I take a take a sip of my hot chocolate and he takes a note of his Burger

"Bloody amazing."

"You like your first slice of granny's heaven?" I ask and he smiles

"I have two pieces of heaven right here." He says looking at me then the burger

"No, did you obviously believe that I'm dumb enough to fall for that stupid line?" I ask and he laughs.

"Can't blame a guy for trying.."

"It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." I fire back and the guy next to us who's in my history class oOoOh's

"i love you right now." He says jokingly

"You didn't not."

"What, love?"

"Obviously you can't tell a woman you just met that you love her, but it sucks that you can't." I say and we both laugh again.

"that's not what I meant and you know it." he says and I shrug.

I take a fry from him and he tries to take one of my onion rings.

I Smack his hand.

"One way road swan?" He asks and I nod and take another one and another one

"Well love I think we make a damn good couple."

"I don't know Jones, do you even know my first name?" I ask him and he stares blankly at me.

"Bloody hell."

~~~~ that night; frankenwolf has kicked Emma out~~~~~

"I hate you both." I throw a condom at them and the leave my own room so they can have sex.

"STAY OFF OF MY BED RUBY LUCAS!" I yell at them and they both bust out laughing. I fix the damn sock on the knob and make my way to the common room with my pillow and comforter.

I always sleep in the common room when Ruby has 'friends' over.

I lay on the couch and realize that i'm not going to sleep anytime soon.

I sit up and look around. This is his fault.

I grudgingly walk over to what I hope it Killians dorm. Ruby Said that Vic was his roommate so let's hope she's right and I don't just wake someone up at midnight

"Oy Bloody hell, Swan, it's midnight what do you want?" He asks even though I know he wasn't asleep.

"Ruby and Vic kicked me out, and thanks to your killer coffee monster I already crashed after our lunch. So I'm wide awake and by the looks of it so are you. So what do you say, all nighter you me, first one to fall asleep buys the other one dinner." His eyes sparkle just a bit and he nods his head

"Alright grab a blanket and meet me I'm the common room"

He turns around real quick not even questioning the blanket.

I walk back to my couch and lay down.

"Well love gonna scoot over and give me some room?" He asks and I make the pft noise.

"Your dreams Jones. There's another couch." I point over to the other couch. He lays down along with his gray plaid comforter.

"You've been there though does that count?'"

"No no I haven't Jones, you haven't even known me for a day so that line is also invalid."

"whatever. So Swan all night hmm? Shouldn't we start studying for science?" he says then getting a smirk.

"Unless you would like to do far more enjoyable things.

"Do you even know we're studying?" I asks and he's quiet

"Hm no all I'm getting is killer monster coffee." He says

"So I guess that's a no for studying." I say and he nods.

"Would you like the best tour you can get at storybrooke U.?" I ask him and he nods.

"Alright Killian do you have any flashlights?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Doesn't matter we need to go to your room anyways. Follow me." I go to his room leaving my blankets abandoned.

"Has he showed you the stash yet?"

"No love I don't believe he has." he unlocks his dorm and we rush inside. if MM caught us it would be out in a day.

"So are you ready to see the genuineness of drunk college students?" I ask him moving over to the bookshelf.

I show him a cubby that has four or five binders on it

"The binders? What's so special about that, love?" I will at the white one and the other four of them come out too revealing our home made liquor cabinet along with four empty flasks

"Let's see we have vodka, Irish whiskey, rum, gin, and brandy. So pretty much any hard liquor. " I tell him handing him a flask with 'to a night we'll never remember, with the people we'll never forget' engraved on it. I take the pink one with 'sassy, classy, and a little bit smartassy' on it.

"How did he acquire these?" He asks and I laugh

"Well we found this one in the lost and found," I say holding my up.

"Vic got that one from being a groomsmen, and as for the others he stole them from drunk people that at were here. And as for the alcohol, he charged newbies like you a thing of alcohol to get into a party he hosted." I tell Killian filling my flask up with some brandy.

Killian grabs the rum.

"Killian I am going to show you how to live at storybrooke U."

I grab his hand and ignore the tingling feeling I'm getting up and down my hand

"Okay we need to go up a floor. To this one guy Jeff and wills apartment" I mostly hang out with mostly guys so I know where everyone hides everything. Like Vic is in charge of alcohol, Jeff and Will are in charge of fun things EX: nerf guns, water balloons, fireworks

Graham is in charge of keys to everything that gets locked up at night. August and Henry are in charge of fake ID's, getaway cars, dial and dash phones, disposable cameras. And lastly Ruby and I are in charge of phone numbers. We get the chicks for them and they get the guys for us.

"Let's go love."

"is it okay if we leave all of our blankets in your room, because one: I don't trust people enough to leave my blanket here and two I'm not going into my dorm" he laughs softly and nods. Once we put our things in his room I grab a draw string backpack and slip the brandy and rum in the bag. Along with with flashlights. I take a swig of my brandy.

we go up a floor and down four or five rooms.

I open the door slightly and it stops because of the chain lock.

"What now love?" He asks and I look at him with a mysterious glint in my eyes.

I fumble with the second to the last chain link and the door opens.

"we broke that thing when we got drunk along time ago."

I carefully sneak in their room and look at the beds. Only Will is there. Not surprising Jefferson is probably drunk off his ass

"Shh." I say to Killian who made the door creak open.

"Stay outside." Will shoots up and I silently hit the ground. Killian closes the door with him on the other side.

"Jeff? Bloody hell I knew this place was haunted." He lays back down and I army crawl over to the closet. There are ten nerf guns, four dart holders that slig acros your shoulder, with over 200 darts in a box under all the clothes that got thrown on the ground.

I find them and grab two guns, and fill my hoodie pockets with darts, and two dart sling things.

I sneak out and Will shoots up

"JEFFERSON GIVE ME THE SALT! THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!" He yells which earns a banging on the wall from Kathryn next door. I hit the floor again

He gets up and sees me

"For fucks sakes what the hell are you doing!?" He says and Killian creaks open the door.

"and Who the bloody are you?" Will asks Killian and runs on a lamp.

"This is Vic's new roommate he just got here today."

"Let me get this straight, you two are out and about at 12:30 am with Vic's flasks, and the gun and roses? " this what he inssits calling the darts.

"You going out for you're initiation?" Will asks and i smack him.

"Really?"

"What I didn't know I was joining a cult.." Killian says and i roll my eyes

"you arent, she always does something stupid with the newbies. That's how you know you're going to have a good time." Will informs him and Killian crinkles his eyebrow

"Will shut up.. Killian the bag please…" I hold out my hand and he gives me the bag. I fill it up with all the darts, amd some war paint. Hmm and we wonder why we fail classes. It's bacuse we prepare more fr a need war then our math tests.

"Don't lose them. And go to F 28 for a camera. It's a tradition." F 28 is Henry and August's room. He wants me to get a camera.

"I have one right here." I pull it out of my bag. Well Vics bag.

"Alright good sir, your weapon. Today's tour will have two three stops." I say handing killian his nerf gun, and wave good-bye to Will.

"First stop is on the bottom floor." I tell him and we rush down stairs.

"Are we going to war love?" he asks and I nod.

I sit on the step and take out the black war paint.

I dip my ring finger, middle finger, and pointer finger in the paint and gently grab Killians arm pulling down on his knees.

"Welcome young grasshopper." I slide my fingers down the right side of his face creating a war look. (Like rtmole did In Neverland.) I do that to my face, but in addition k take two fingers and put it around the outside of my left eye. almost lining my cheek bone.

"I'm glad to b appart of your initiation." He says and I shake my head.

"Nope I've never done this with anyone else. Will was just kidding."

"Then why all the nerf stuff."

"wehave been preparing for a nerf war for over a year." I tell him honastly and he laughs. I take my flask out and take a lond gulp.

"We all came here to get away from being adults." I say as we go down a few more set of stairs.

Once we get there I turn down a quiet hallway.

"This Killian, is the serenity room also known as the sanity room. When students get stressed they come in here and it's completely silent, there's no one watching. It has a great view of the town. The best thing its sound proof."

"Perfect place for a war." He says and I nod.

"Bingo." I hand him his sling thats filled wth darts. Then i open the door and you can feel the peace. We step in and go to separate sides of the room.

"You have five seconds before I start shooting go!" I push the couch up to separate our barriers also give me a place to hide.

"GO!" we start shooting left and right. we shoot for like twenty minutes giggling and doing war calls as we shoot. I get a few action shots of him, until I hit him right between the eyes

"This is war swan!" He yells coming over to my side and flings me over his shoulder. And puts his gun in his back pocket.

I pound on his back and kick my feet in the air.

"Let me go!"

" no you are now my hostage, love." He sets me on the table on his side.

"tell me all your secrets and I might let you go." He whispers seductively with lustly eyes.

"What would you like to know captain?" I ask scooting up on the table closer to him.

"Your name would be good." I wrap my hands around his back. Inching my way down. I wrap my fingers around his gun and he pulls up in a hurry.

I point my 'gun' at his chest. And get Off the table. he puts his hands up and I back him against the wall.

"Well well the table, how they have turned." I whisper with the same seductive voice.

"You'd make on hell of a pirate Swan." He says against the wall.

"My name is Pirate captain Swan, you killed my Father, prepare to die." I smirk and pull the trigger and a dart shoots him in the chest.

He slumps down the wall like I actually killed him.

"Well Jones that was quite the fight you put on." I give him a hand up.

"You ready for the next location in our fight?" I ask him and he nods.

"We have to go across campus to our next location." I tell him collecting the darts and throwing them in the bag.

"First let's take a selfie." He says singing it like the annoying song.

"Alright." I hand him the counter and we take a crappy selfie with silly faces, then angry faces, I resist the urge to kiss his cheek because I know Ruby will look at this. We go back to clean the darts

"let's rest and have a drink love." He pulls the couch up but pushes it so it faces the window wall.

I sit next to him and grab my flask.

"How's the rum?" I ask pulling my legs under my butt

"Strong, and your brandy?"

"Empty." I get my bag and grab my brandy and refill my flask

"I was going to take you to the library and have more dart flights but do you want to see something really beautiful instead?" I ask and he nods. I can feel the Brandy leaving its effect. Since I'm having it in a 6oz flask it's equivalent to having six shots. And counting…

"Even though I have the most gorgeous thing right here, let's go." After I make sure everything is clean I take him up to the top floor, stumbling only slightly.

"Welcome to cafe SB U." I say opening the door to a dark rooftop.

"Well shit." I fumble around for the plug.

Once I plug it in tpa bunch of white twinkling lights turn on.

There's tables set up. I chug my brandy and it burns on its way down

Now that the effect has really taken a toll on my I need to lay down.

"For on let's watch the stars for a few hours and then go to bed." I tell him as I fill my flask up again the bottle Is empty so I throw it back in the bag.

"I need to lay down." I say lying on one of the tables to get a better view of the stars.

"Killian come on." I pat the spot next to me.

"Give me a second love I need more rum. " he grabs the container and ditches the flask.

"We're both drunk aren't we?" I ask and he laya next to me.

"I'm drunk on you Swan." He says and I slap his arm.

"What did I say about the cheesy pickup lines. If you want somthing all you have to do is ask." I say very very suggestively.

"No Swan we just met today. I'm drunk, you're drunk, I don't even know your first name." He says and I roll over and kiss him.

"Emma, my name is Emma. " I say against his lips and he moans. He breaks away for a minute.

"Why don't we just watch the stars." Killian says being a gentle man.

I lay on my back and watch the dots twinkle in a far away universe.

"Look, Emma I saw one." He points up to the sky and I pretend not to notice the shiver I get pwhen he says my name.

We watch for a half an hour and then Killian runs out of rum.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" I ask Killian as we gather our things.

"Of course love." I can't walk with falling so Killian carries me.

He sets me on his bed. He goes to lay on the floor.

"Killian stay with me?" I ask and he lays next to me

but before I fall asleep I grab a scrap price of paper, a pencil, and a twenty dollar bill in my pocket.

 _Dear Ruby, you were right, I hope your winnings make you happy like mimes does for me. PS don't wake me up without an advil and glass of water, ~ Pirate Captain Swan_


End file.
